Weathering Hearts
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Bois and Tieh are traveling companions...but are they something more, as well? This is a Weathering Continent fanfiction, BOISxTIEH


**Weathering Hearts**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Weathering Continent, and I can't recall who does(or at least who made the movie), but from all the blatant hints, I doubt what they were thinking is much different than what I am.**

**Warning(s): Mentions of sexual escapades, nothing **_**too**_** explicit, so sorry if you were hoping for more. Other than that, a malexmale relationship, but that's about it.**

**Notes: I've been enamored of this movie since I found it at Blockbuster(which I am in no way affiliated with) It's not the best movie ever or anything like that, but I like it(despite the multitude of unexplained things) mainly because of what I'm writing this story about. For now, go ahead and read the story, and I'll further elaborate in my Author's Notes if you're really interested.**

It had started out as sex; nothing more than that.

Bois was a warrior at heart, a man overall, and there were only a few things he physically needed to keep him going through the dry, dead desert that had once been an inhabitable planet, and all of them in a relatively scarce quantity: food, water, and sexual gratification.

Don't be mistaken, he wasn't just a mindless brute, solving every problem in his life with his strength; his mind was sharp, and he was clever, something that certainly helped in this wasteland of a world. It was a combination of his intellect and his physical power that made him the leader of his small band of companions.

But one can only go so long before carnal temptation wins out over quiet restraint.

So then the question became thus: who of his friends could he go to for such a thing?

Lakushi was entirely out of the question; regardless of the fact that she was the only female of the group(and of how _well_ she thought she hid it when it was completely obvious), she was far too young, only about seventeen unless Bois guessed wrong. Besides that, Lakushi just never...appealed to him. She was too naive, too innocent, too trusting.

She would _always_ expect more from a relationship with him than what it _would _be, and Bois felt he couldn't live with himself if he took advantage of such a young girl in that way and ended up breaking her heart.

And so he turned his attentions to the quiet, gentle Tieh in a prospective view.

Tieh had always seemed ethereal in some way, probably from his childhood spent on a mountain with his mentor in the magical arts, far away from the sun that bred nothing but dark hair and tanned skin. No, the young man was _far _different from Bois and Lakushi, with moonstone skin and long blond hair, and of course, his most captivating feature: his eyes. They were a mismatched violet and aqua that immediately told someone looking, if they hadn't already figured it out, that there was something unique about him.

Tieh was a far more likely option; he couldn't be very old, but certainly not younger than twenty, and he was always realistic and level-headed, so there was no chance Bois's intentions would be misunderstood.

--

Soon, Bois finally had the perfect opportunity. Around midnight a few days later, Lakushi was in the middle of a dead sleep and Tieh had wandered a bit away from the group in order to be alone with his thoughts and to introspect.

The sorcerer had instantly been aware of the warrior's approach. "Is there something you need from me, Bois?"

Resting his dark, brown eyes on the pale blue-clothed figure, he replied, "Actually, there is."

Mismatched eyes opened, giving the larger male a casual, but mildly curious look. "Oh?"

The warrior nodded. Realizing that he would only make an idiot out of himself if he tried to explain his motives for approaching his companion, he decided not to speak, and simply placed a strong hand on Tieh's back and pulled the blond into a passionate kiss, his tongue easily claiming dominance over the other's.

When the kiss ended, a few minutes later, both were slightly breathless, and the sorcerer's elegant hands had found their way to Bois's shoulders as if to brace himself from the sudden shock of the action. If he was truly shocked, though, none of it showed on his face, and on the exterior, he remained as cool and collected as he usually was. "Am I correct in assuming, Bois, that you need an outlet for your lust?"

Normally, the man would have objected at having it put in such blunt terms, but just that one kiss had cost him much control; over a year without sex, and all he could do in reply was to nod affirmatively while his hands tugged lightly at his companion's pale blue cloak.

Tieh, oddly enough, allowed the article to be removed from him, and gave no objection when he was gently pushed onto his back; this was his consent.

After that night, contrary to the hopeless romantic's view, nothing between them changed. Every interaction during the light of day was exactly the same, and it was as if nothing had ever happened, regardless of what went on after the sun went down.

But then something made that change.

--

It had begun as an average day, and the trio had just started on their way towards the place where the next well was supposed to be. Without any warning whatsoever, Tieh had collapsed, his small form falling, luckily, into Bois's arms.

After quickly finding shade under some ancient temple's ruins, it didn't take long for Bois to realize that the sorcerer had succumbed to heat exhaustion. It was obvious what it was due to the steady formation of sweat on the man's forehead, the even-paler-than-usual skin, and the quiet groans that came along with Tieh's hand unconsciously clutching his head as if he were fighting back a migraine.

Lakushi was little help, darting to and fro with near-constant queries as to how she could be of assistance until Bois finally told her to go find a nonexistent herb to keep her busy.

Bois cursed himself for not seeing this a mile away; it was true that heat exhaustion usually tended to affect children, the elderly, and those with high blood-pressure, none of which fit Tieh, but he was far less used to the desert's heat than Lakushi and himself, and besides that he was so physically delicate anyways, giving him further weakness to the condition.

That, and the fact that heat exhaustion is often caused from a combination of several days of high-temperature exposure and irregular or nonexistent fluid intake (which all three of them could boast of, not even mentioning that they probably hadn't eaten in nearly a week now) made the fair-haired sorcerer a prime target.

Bois did all he could, all he knew he _could _do, for Tieh, the irony of the situation not wasted on him; the warrior tending to the sick healer.

With the sorcerer lain unconscious in his lap, partially undressed(enough to cool him down but clothed enough to leave him his modesty) and a beet-red flush staining his cheeks, the larger male couldn't stop his mind from flashing back to every night he'd ever spent in the other's company.

Images of blond hair splayed on cool desert sand, purple and green eyes shining in the light of the moon, and a thin, fragile form exposed to his every whim beneath him taunted Bois relentlessly, and he belated realized just how beautiful Tieh was.

Memories of every event between the two outside of sexual relations came back as well; the way the young man always allowed either him or Lakushi to partake of his share of food or water whether they asked or not, how he dutifully tended to Bois's wounds after a battle, and even how he offered himself as a shoulder to cry on for Lakushi when she missed her brother, and of course how he had simply offered _himself _to Bois. Tieh was so kind and generous, too.

The warrior was brought back to reality when a soft moan caught his attention, and the prone form in his lap stirred ever so slightly. Foggy, mismatched eyes slid open, gazing blankly towards the man. "Bois...?"

He immediately found himself captivated by the dazed look, regardless of the circumstances, and brushed a rebellious lock of golden hair out of Tieh's eyes. "Yeah, I'm here."

The sorcerer gave a noncommital noise in response, futilely trying to bring himself closer to the man; though he was no longer consumed by the heat exhaustion, and in no danger of slipping into the even more dangerous heat stroke, his body was still very weak, and he found himself unable to move very well of his own accord.

Bois saw this and easily shifted the other's form so that he was now sitting in his lap as opposed to laying in it, his still-feverish cheek now pressed to the cool metal armor on Bois's chest. "Better?"

"Mm." Tieh nodded slightly, allowing his eyes to close once more.

Bois absently fingered one of the crescent moon earrings the sorcerer wore, his calloused fingertips brushing over the gold-encrusted and bejewelled porcelain. "Tieh?" he posed cautiously, hoping not to wake his companion if he had already fallen asleep again.

"Hm?" Had he been in a normal state of mind, he would have spoke in his normal, composed manner, saying something along the lines of, 'What is it, Bois?' but such eloquence was beyond him at the moment.

"Tieh, I..." he paused, trying to find the right words. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

The strange question was enough to sober the sorcerer from his half-conscious state, at least to some extent, and his mismatched eyes snapped open and he tensed slightly. "...No." he reluctantly answered, becoming slightly defensive as to where this was going.

"That's a shame then," Bois replied, "because you are."

Tieh mustered up enough strength to push himself away from the strong chest, just enough to cautiously meet dark brown eyes. "Bois...what are you trying to say?"

He had never been good with words; instead he expressed himself to the sorcerer as he had months ago, with a kiss.

This one was different than the first, though.

It was sweet, gentle, and as powerful arms curled around him, Tieh found himself encouraged to participate instead of simply submitting as he usually did. Without entirely meaning to, the sorcerer melted against the warrior plundering his mouth, his arms sliding over the other's shoulders and around his neck as he tried to get a better hold on the man.

Bois, pleased with Tieh's participation, brushed his fingers through the long blond hair while his palm cradled the smaller male's skull in a caring gesture.

Tieh found himself in a familiar position then, on his back with Bois straddling his hips, but it was decidedly different this time in that the warrior's dark eyes, instead of being cold and overall emotionless, were warm, reminiscent to pools of melted chocolate.

Hands braced on either side of the small creature pinned beneath him, Bois leaned closer, his dark hair falling like a curtain around his face, even as mismatched eyes widened at the nearly nose-to-nose distance between the two males. "I love you."

Tieh gave a sharp intake of breath at the words, blinking in shock. Bois..._loved_ him? His lips parted to reply, even though he doubted he'd be able to do more than stutter, embarrassed. "Bois, I-"

"Bois!"

The two males snapped their heads towards the source of the voice, seeing Lakushi running up to them.

As she realized that Tieh was no longer in a dead faint, she smiled. "Tieh, you're okay! Wow, Bois, I never would've thought to use mouth-to-mouth! Good thinking!" She had clearly not seen anything out of the ordinary with their current positions and had taken it in the most innocent way possible; she probably didn't even realize two men _could_ be romantically involved.

Needless to say, the moment was entirely ruined, and so the trio simply picked up and began traveling once more, although Bois hovered closer to Tieh than he usually did, most likely to ensure that if he fainted again, he would be there to catch him.

--

Later that night, the full moon shone over the small, impromptu campsite, and Bois found himself atop a sand dune, gazing dejectedly at the stars. Tieh hadn't said a word to him all day; could it be that...he didn't feel the same way? That all those nights they had spent together really _were_ just sex to him?

"Bois."

The warrior jumped slightly, turning to see the face that matched the lovely voice. "Tieh..."

The sorcerer smiled, sitting next to the other's larger form, leaning against him ever so slightly. When Bois's eyes widened at the action and he turned to cast a questioning gaze towards him, Tieh's hand came up to the jagged scar on his upper-cheek. "How did you get this?" he questioned gently.

And so the two began talking, asking and answering each other's questions.

Tieh found out that Bois was half-giant on his mother's side, whom had died of disease when he was young and he had never known his human father. He had lived on the streets since then, fighting for money(where the scar on his cheek came from) until he had gotten fed up with the lifestyle and run away from the dirt-poor village when he came across and then joined up with Tieh and Lakushi.

Bois discovered that Tieh had been orphaned at birth and was taken in by a sorcerer named Keiron who had raised him and taught him the ways of magic. His father had been an elf, and his mother a human, who was apparently unable to survive the interracial birth, and his father had been killed in a war months before he was even born. He wasn't sad or upset about his true parent's demise, for he had never known them, but he certainly held his crescent earrings close to his heart, simply because they had been a gift from Keiron. This was before he had left the mountain upon which he and his foster father lived to try to use his magic to help the suffering people of the rest of the world in whatever way he could.

Bois sighed, still smiling from laughter as Tieh finished recounting the tale of when he'd first learned illusionary magic and made one of Keiron's books look like a racoon.

"I never answered you, you know."

The sudden statement caught Bois offguard. "What?"

Tieh didn't reply, but climbed onto the warrior's lap, the long fingers of his hand entangling themselves in Bois's black hair. "I love you, too." Before the larger male could reply, he found his lips smothered by the young man's, and he eagerly lost himself in the kiss, falling onto the sand and pulling Tieh on top of him as he did so.

Bois had never allowed himself to exert his full strength in having sex with Tieh; the sorcerer was far too small, too fragile, to do so, and in realization of such, he always held back much of his strength.

Tonight was much the same, but now he was even gentler, and there was a reason.

It had started out as sex; nothing more than that.

But now it _was _something more; it had become love.

**A/N: Oh, wow, I love this movie. I admit I took some creative license on character backgrounds, but that's only because they don't really give explicit information in the movie.**

**I wrote this pretty much because I watched/loved the movie its from, The Weathering Continent, but then ended up finding **_**nothing **_**for it anywhere, and was frankly outraged. With all the **_**blatant hints**_** in it, I figured I'd find masses upon masses of BoisTieh fanfiction, or at least a fanart or two, but no, nothing!**

**In any other anime, a more popular one, when one male character helps another male character(a decidedly feminine looking one, too) down from a ledge in a chivalrous manner, there would be a million fanfics about it, I guarantee! In addition to that, Tieh continually acknowledges Bois in situations where Lakushi's there, too, like when the floor falls apart in one scene, and the three of them fall through it. Tieh then proceeds to ask Bois if he's okay, not even speaking a word to Laukshi despite the fact that she might've been dead. And that's only two examples; to really get the full effect of the blatant hints, you'd have to watch the movie. I suggest Blockbuster or Netflix or something, just look up Weathering Continent if you haven't already seen it.**

**Anyways, I just **_**had**_** to write this short story, because I felt it was a crime for BoisTieh not to exist, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**:D**


End file.
